Human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) has been identified as the etiological agent responsible for acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), a fatal disease characterized by destruction of the immune system and the inability to fight off life threatening opportunistic infections. Recent statistics indicate that an estimated 35.3 million people worldwide are infected with the virus (UNAIDS: Report on the Global HIV/AIDS Epidemic, 2013). In addition to the large number of individuals already infected, the virus continues to spread. Estimates from 2013 point to close to 3.4 million new infections in that year alone. In the same year there were approximately 1.6 million deaths associated with HIV and AIDS.
Current therapy for HIV-infected individuals consists of a combination of approved anti-retroviral agents. Over two dozen drugs are currently approved for HIV infection, either as single agents or as fixed dose combinations or single tablet regimens, the latter two containing 2-4 approved agents. These agents belong to a number of different classes, targeting either a viral enzyme or the function of a viral protein during the virus replication cycle. Thus, agents are classified as either nucleotide reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NRTIs), non-nucleotide reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTIs), protease inhibitors (PIs), integrase inhibitors (INIs), or entry inhibitors (one, maraviroc, targets the host CCR5 protein, while the other, enfuvirtide, is a peptide that targets the gp41 region of the viral gp160 protein). In addition, a pharmacokinetic enhancer with no antiviral activity, i.e., cobicistat, available from Gilead Sciences, Inc. under the tradename TYBOST™ (cobicistat) tablets, has recently been approved for use in combinations with certain antiretroviral agents (ARVs) that may benefit from boosting.
In the US, where combination therapy is widely available, the number of HIV-related deaths has dramatically declined (Palella, F. J.; Delany, K. M.; Moorman, A. C.; Loveless, M. O.; Furher, J.; Satten, G. A.; Aschman, D. J.; Holmberg, S. D. N Engl. J. Med. 1998, 338, 853-860).
Unfortunately, not all patients are responsive and a large number fail this therapy. In fact, initial studies suggest that approximately 30-50% of patients ultimately fail at least one drug in the suppressive combination. Treatment failure in most cases is caused by the emergence of viral resistance. Viral resistance in turn is caused by the replication rate of HIV-1 during the course of infection combined with the relatively high viral mutation rate associated with the viral polymerase and the lack of adherence of HIV-infected individuals in taking their prescribed medications. Clearly, there is a need for new antiviral agents, preferably with activity against viruses already resistant to currently approved drugs. Other important factors include improved safety and a more convenient dosing regimen than many of the currently approved drugs.
Compounds which inhibit HIV replication have been disclosed. See, for example, the following patent applications: WO2007131350, WO2009062285, WO2009062288, WO2009062289, WO2009062308, WO2010130034, WO2010130842, WO2011015641, WO2011076765, WO2012033735, WO2013123148, WO2013134113, WO2014164467, WO2014159959, and WO2015126726.
What is now needed in the art are additional compounds which are novel and useful in the treatment of HIV. Additionally, these compounds may desireably provide advantages for pharmaceutical uses, for example, with regard to one or more of their mechanisms of action, binding, inhibition efficacy, target selectivity, solubility, safety profiles, or bioavailability. Also needed are new formulations and methods of treatment which utilize these compounds.